Turning Leaves Strange Colors
by Expensive Perfection
Summary: Joren turns over a new leaf and is actually being nice to Kel! Can she forgive him for all the years of taunting? KJ for now. [WILL NOT BE WORKED ON ANY MORE. OLD AND NOT MY BEST WORK]
1. The Meeting!

**Yay! My first fic! Lucky you! Uh, I guess this is dedicated to…Kit! Since you were like, happy for me. For like, getting a penname. Like, get well soon! Ugh, that's "like" thing is so 80's… Anyway, I don't have much to say. I'll let the chapter speak for me.**

**Disclaimer: I wrote this in study hall. 'Nuff said.**

**And now, Ladies and Gents…The Story.**

**☼**

"Hello, Keladry," said a cheerful voice. The attractive young woman looked up into cold blue eyes set into a perfect, tan face. The face nodded at the rest of the table, which responded by scowling at him.

"Uh, hi Joren," Keladry of Mindelan said, confusion and curiosity plain on her face before she slipped on her Yamani mask. She had learned it long ago from the Yamanis and it masked her emotions, hence it's name. Her friends, Neal, Owen, Merric, Cleon and Dom, all glared at the speaker, Joren of Stone Mountain. It wasn't every day he looked at them, let alone actually spoke, and even when he did, it was only insults. "What do you need?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you might accompany me on a walk in the gardens this evening." He sounded a bit…_nervous!_ "After dinner, perhaps?" Joren was still smiling in that disgustingly cheerful-yet-nervous way, making Kel even more worried. What did he have up his sleeve this time?

"Well," Kel said with an uneasy glance around the table, which was still staring as openly as if the two speakers were naked. She went on and, unable to think of a nicer way to put it, said, "I guess I could, but would you mind telling me why you're suddenly talking to me?"

Joren laughed uneasily, definitely not on Kel's Top Ten Most Pleasant Sounds list. Joren uneasy wasn't a good sign. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, his breath hot against her ear. "Let's just say I've turned over a new leaf, Keladry. I'll tell you the rest when you meet me in the gardens." After a pause he said, "You _will_ come, right?"

In that position, Kel had no choice but to nod. She swallowed hard and said, "Sure, Joren. I'll come."

As he left, her friends remained silent. Until Neal spoke up. "What the hell? Why did you tell him yes? He hates us! He hates you! What possessed you, I've no idea-"

"Neal." Her usually friendly voice was stern, dangerous even. Whatever it was, it was enough to shut up Neal, and _that_ was saying something. Her voice was weary as she spoke again. "I don't know what he wants, or why. I do know that he was obviously trying very hard to get me to go, so my curiosity has gotten the better of me, and I'm going. It's not exactly every day that Joren of Stone Mountain gets nervous around a lady" she held up a hand to Neal from commenting on the fact that she had alled herself a lady and quickly went on. "If you would like to tag along, go ahead. I cannot, however, guarantee that Joren will be as understanding. You do remember the time he caught you spying on him and Lady Kathleen in the rose bushes, don't you Neal?" He blushed a visible shade of scarlet as the others began to laugh. "I thought so". In a nutshell, it had resulted in a thrashing for Neal, who still said he would've won if he hadn't been so cramped up from hiding among the roses. She rose to leave with a nod at the rest of her friends, saying "I'll be in my rooms if you need me. Sorry, but I have to think for awhile. If anyone has any bright ideas on what he wants you are very welcome to come tell me," she finished wryly. As she turned to go, she paused, having seen Neal sliding his steamed carrots onto Cleon's plate. Cleon, who was deep in conversation with Dom about catapult making strategies, didn't seem to notice a thing. "Ahem. Neal?"

Neal stopped mid-slide and slowly turned around. "Yes Kel?"

"What are you doing?"

"Um…eating my vegetables?"

"Yes, that's what I thought. Good boy." She smiled and gave him a pat on the head, then left him to mumble something about carrots being mutated, and that they were out to get him. Along with the rest of the world. That was Neal for you.

**☼**

On her way to the gardens, Kel was once again going over every possible turnout of her and Joren's little meeting. She'd worn a hole in her rug pacing in her room earlier. Joren was acting so strange, as if he really did want to be friends. Kel figured she had every right to be suspicious, even a little nervous. Her list so far wasn't very impressive, only scary. _One, I die, which might not be so bad. Maybe I'll be brought back to life. It's happened. Two, we've somehow been betrothed and now we have to get married._ Kel shuddered involuntarily. _Three-_ her train of thought was interrupted as a dark figure stumbled out of the bushes and into her path. Kel immediately reached for the dagger hidden in her boot and held it readily as the figure slowly turned to face her. "Neal!" she said in a relieved voice as she put the dagger back. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I jus wanted t'tell you I think you shouldn' see Joren t'night," he said in a slightly slurred voice. "He might…might…" Neal doubled over, clutching his stomach, and heaved in the rose bushes.

"Ew! Oh, Neal. You're drunk," she said accusingly. "And I'm meeting Joren whether you like it or not! But first…" She grabbed his arm and led him to a bench to sit down. He fell over with a groan. _On second thought..._ She prayed Joren wouldn't mind as she hoisted Neal off the bench and carefully led him to his rooms, despite his drunken protests.

**☼**

"Joren!" Kel raced to across the garden path to Joren, who had just gotten up and was obviously ready to leave. She had just spent the last ten minutes making sure that everything was of satisfaction to Neal. First his tea had been too cold, then too hot, then too wet, then not wet enough. Now, she was happy she hadn't missed Joren. It was strange, but she was too curious to find out what Joren had obviously needed to tell her so badly to miss it. It was hard to tell in the dark, but if she hadn't known better she would have said that Joren actually looked a little _disappointed_ that she wasn't thereBut of course, she _did_ know better"Joren!"

He turned, a look of surprise on his face. The surprise turned to delight as he said, "Oh, Keladry, you came!" He plucked a rose from a nearby bush and handed it to her, being sure that his fingers brushed hers.

"Oh! Thank you…" Kel murmured, blushing the blood-red color of the rose at their touch. She really wasn't used to this stuff. "So, uh, what did you want?" She wasn't here to flirt, at least not with her worst enemy!

It was Joren's turn to go red. "Well…see, Keladry, I uh, well I…I don't know how to say this but…um…"

Kel's Yamani mask was successfully hiding the smirk she wanted to plaster across her face. Joren? _Stuttering?_ At _her?_ Never. Or at least, she'd thought. But a side of her was even _more_ worried at his…_complications_. He really had never had trouble with women, so seeing him suddenly start with her was, to say the least, unnerving. "Well, Joren? What is it?" She was beginning to think Neal was right, and that she shouldn't have come, improbable as him ever being right that was.

"Ok, I guess I'll just say it…" Joren looked more nervous than Kel had ever seen him. "Well see, I've been thinking a lot, about us, well not us really, but, like, what's been going on between us all these years and I realized that it was very rude and immature and I'm sorry, and, well, anyway, I think I've come to this conclusion," he said all in one quick breath. He took a long, deep breath before continuing. "I'm madly in love with you."

Kel blinked in shock. Damn Neal. He was right.

**☼**

**Yes! My first chappy is done! I'm unbelievably happy! Thanks Kit! I never would have found that typo if it weren't for you! Hehe. Haha. Hoho. Yum. Anyway… Now I know why everyone always wants people to review their stories! Please do! I accept flames as long as they are nice and cool on the eyes…not to mention the heart. If you don't like the pairing, deal! I don't either! Which is why my Evil Genius self has hatched an evil genius plan so evil genius that it will RULE ALL THE OTHER EVIL GENIUS'S EVIL GENIUS PLANS! MWAHAHAHA! I'm done. So anyway, R&R! That is, read and review! Be gentle! I know where you sleep! Ok, that's just wrong… Thanks in advance my loyal soon-to-be fans!**


	2. The Kisses!

**Does anyone even read this part? silence Didn't think so. Anyway, thanks for being my first reviewer Naomi! And thanks again for the title, Kit! It's so much fun to be able to thank people… **

**Disclaimer: I'm flattered that you think it's a possibility that I'm Tamora Pierce, but let's put it this way. I'M NOT!**

**☼**

Kel froze. Joren of Stone Mountain, her worst enemy, the one who had snubbed her for being a girl, called her a Yamani Lump, and constantly teased her for the past decade…_loved her?_ It was impossible. He was lying. Maybe it was a dream! That was it. She'd tripped on the hole in her rug, hit her head on the wall, and had been knocked unconscious. No one had found her yet, so she was lying on the floor dreaming. It made sense. More sense than Joren being madly in love with her, anyhow.

Joren spoke first. "Keladry, I'm sorry. But I just _had_ to tell you, don't you understand? I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. I love you, and nothing you do or say can change that." His gaze dropped to a crack in the path and stayed there.

But Kel still wasn't convinced. For one, the words coming out of his mouth had sounded like something out of a silly romance story, not an apology! And how was she to know that there weren't ten of his cronies crouched in the bushes around her, just waiting to jump out and tackle her to the ground? Unconsciously, she curled her toes around the dagger in her boot. She didn't know what to do, or what to say.

Joren, noticing the uncertain look on Kel's face, slowly leaned toward her. With his tilted head and closed eyes, he looked about to _kiss her!_ He reached for her waist, unaware of the horror on her face.

Kel finally snapped out of her shock. With an air of determination, she yanked out of his grip and shoved him to the ground. He yelped and clutched the shoulder that he had landed on. She was in the process of yanking out her dagger as he let go of his obviously fake shoulder injury and gripped her leg. Swiftly, he pulled it from under her and she toppled onto him. He had her rolled over and pinned underneath him before she had time to think about it. This time, he came at her faster than the Lioness could win a fight. Kel opened her mouth to yell but was silenced by Joren's mouth as it met hers.

Kel was taken completely by surprise. She couldn't find it within herself to push him away. _Wow, _she thought. _He's a good kisser. No! Bad Kel! Very bad… You can't start thinking like that! But his kisses…Oh! _Joren's tongue was suddenly probing at her mouth. Without thinking, she slowly opened it. _He makes me feel like kissing him back… Not that I am. Not at all… _But she couldn't stop herself. She found herself pouring every last bit of emotion into that kiss, love, anger, hurt, every feeling she'd ever had in her life. Because his kisses made her feel like that. Like she could tell him anything and everything. But she knew she couldn't. With that, she shoved him away, absolutely livid at him for making her feel like that. _I wouldn't have minded nearly so much if it was… Oh, this isn't the time to be thinking like that. _She could see the hurt in Joren's eyes as he slowly stood up.

"I didn't mean to…" he muttered as he offered her a hand up. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But if you didn't want to, why did you kiss me back?"

That was one thing Kel had no answer to. She couldn't understand why she still wanted to throw herself at him, so instead slipped her mask on and took his hand. "You took me by surprise. Now, I'm sorry, but I must go. Uh, it's…Neal…he…I need to check on him. He was drinking and…" her voice trailed off as Joren's face went from sorry to crestfallen.

"Oh, right… Would you like me to walk you there or…" he looked hopeful. "Of course, I'd understand if you didn't want me to."

Kel sighed quietly. "Sure, Joren. You can." She knew she'd regret it, but she couldn't very well avoid him. That wouldn't solve a thing. Maybe they could talk on the way. She hesitantly took the arm he offered her and started down the path.

**☼**

Kel collapsed onto her bed. _What a night! First Neal, then Joren, then Neal, then Joren! _When she and Joren had gotten to Neal's room, they had found him fast asleep in his loincloth, snoring loudly. Joren hadn't been too happy about seeing that, but Kel… Anyway, after, at her door, Joren had dropped yet another kiss on Kel! This time it had only been a quick one, and on the lips only. He'd left too fast for her to speak, and Kel was worried that he thought he still could kiss her. Without her consent at least. She wasn't sure if she liked him yet… _But that's silly! _She told herself._ I _don't_ like him. I can't believe he _kissed_ me! Who does he think he is? The only person I'd ever let kiss me is…_Kel yawned loudly. Her last thought before she drifted off was of her kissing the one person she had fancied all of her life. (a/n: I'm so evil! Hehe.)

**☼**

The next morning, Kel awoke at dawn as usual, practiced with her glaive, fed the sparrows, and then went to see Neal. She found him almost the same way she'd found him last night, in his loincloth and snoring. Except this time he was in a peculiar position, with his pillow shoved between his legs. Stifling a laugh, Kel gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Neal? Rise and shine, sleepyhead. It's almost eight' o'clock and we don't want to be late for breakfast, now do we?"

She was shocked to hear him murmur "Kel" in a throaty kind of way. He was still sleeping, but she was embarrassed all the same. She blushed and began to back uneasily out of the room. _It's his own fault for getting a hangover. I don't need to look after him anyway. He'll be fine…_

Suddenly Neal gave a loud snore that jolted right awake. "Kel?" he said groggily. "What're you doing here?"

Kel, having practically jumped into her Yamani face, scolded herself for blushing. He didn't know what he said in his sleep, so there was no reason to be embarrassed. At least for her.

At the same time, both of them became exceptionally aware that Neal was in his loincloth. Neal, telling himself that she'd already seen it and there was no longer reason to be embarrassed, decided to have a little fun, and quickly got up and stretched his arms high above his head. It hurt terribly, but it was worth it to see the look on Kel's face. He grinned in spite of himself. "Hi there, Kel", he said cheekily.

Kel blushed even more furiously than she had the last three times, wondering grumpily what was happening to her. "Neal!" she hissed. "Put some clothes on!" She hurried over to his dresser and pulled out breeches, a shirt, and a tunic. More calmly, she said "Here. We're going to breakfast in one minute exactly. No dawdling," then handed him the clothes.

Muttering furiously, Neal took the clothes and slid into them. Every time he had a hangover, Kel became his damn _mother! _It annoyed him to no end, but he always knew he was lucky to have her._ Too bad as a mother… _Clearing his throat anxiously, Neal stood up and said "Well then, don't want to be late, do we Kel? Let's go!"

She blinked at his sudden eagerness, but followed him anyway, with the strangest feeling that today was going to be a _long _day.

**☼**

**Oh, boy! Two chappys in…well, technically three days, but I'd say two and a half. Thanks everyone! And REVIEW!!!! If you didn't catch the hints I dropped about my Evil Genius plan so Evil Genius that it RULE ALL THE OTHER EVIL GENIUS'S EVIL GENIUS PLANS!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! Then don't worry because in the next few chappys it will be coming to life! LIKE FRANKENSTEIN!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! Also, if you hadn't noticed, I've developed this weird thing about having exactly four !!!! Weird, huh? R&R!!!!**


End file.
